


Peeping John

by aliensvslife



Series: Mshenko [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, mShenko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensvslife/pseuds/aliensvslife
Summary: Kaidan has some fun while on shore leave and gets an unexpected spectator.





	Peeping John

Kaidan rubbed at his sore temples as he made his way into his apartment on the Citadel. He could feel the beginnings of a migraine forming and he wanted to nip it in the bud. He made his way towards the bathroom connected to the master bedroom and opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out this usual pain medication and took a deep breath, swallowing the pills. The past couple weeks have been tiring, moving from planet to planet, to space station to space station. Endlessly moving from place to place with barely any breaks. The reaper invasion was beginning to get on his nerves, to put it lightly. But now, the Normandy and her crew were on a long overdue shore leave while Shepard did some errands on the Citadel. 

As Kaidans thoughts turned towards his commander, his cheeks took on a red flush. Since being back on the Normandy, the two of them have been flirting whenever possible. However rules and regulations were keeping Kaidan from just grabbing the taller man and kissing him senseless whenever the two were even remotely alone. Which usually wasn’t for long anyway, Joker or EDI usually calling him away with an important message from Hackett or Anderson. 

Kaidan took a deep breath and shook his head to rid his thoughts of the commander and started the shower, undressing quickly before hopping in. He let out a pleased groan as the warm water washed over his shoulders and down his back, soothing the tight muscles there. He grabbed the body wash and started to clean himself off, eyes closed as his hands travelled over his body, his cock stirring at the ministrations. He avoided his cock for now though, taking his time in washing over his legs and then back up again, running his hands over his ass. If he imagined hard enough, he could almost pretend it was Shepards hands touching and stroking him instead. 

He washed the suds from his body and bit his lip roughly as he navigated a finger down and between his cheeks, teasing over his rim. He let out a quiet moan and stabilized himself with a hand on the wall, before slowly pushing a finger inside. He gasped as he started to stretch himself, the water making the slide easy. Eventually he had a second, and then a third finger inside him, stretching him easily, loud moans of pleasure slipping out now that he didn’t need to muffle himself because there was no chance of being caught by part of the crew.

Once he was fully hard and stretched, he turned off the shower and stepped out, quickly towelling off and stepping back into his bedroom. He chewed his lip nervously as he opened the drawer of his bed side table, pulling out some lube and a simple vibrator. He moved onto the bed and laid against his pillows, hand moving down his stomach and gently circling his cock and started to stroke himself with feather light touches. Its been too long since he’d been able to properly get himself off, only able to get quick wanks in late at night in the showers on the Normandy after everyone had gone to bed.

It wasn’t long before Kaidan moved so he was on his knees. He was thankful that he stretched himself in the shower and all he had to do was reach over and lube up the vibrator. He teased the tip of the vibrator against his rim before slowly pushing the blunt head inside. He let out a moan and focused on the feeling of being full, his hips grinding back slightly, causing the vibrator to move in further.

He was so focused on his task at hand, that he didn’t hear the hiss of the front door opening and closing or the sound of soft boots on the stairs. He didn’t hear the soft gasp coming from his doorway or see the familiar man sliding back so he could peak into the room without being caught. 

Or so he pretended.

A shock of pleasure went through Kaidan as he continued to thrust the vibrator into him, his moans getting louder, as he thought of his commander watching him get off. He closed his eyes and flicked the switch at the base of the vibrator, turning it on. Kaidan didn’t even need to try and put on a show for Shepard, his moans getting louder as he thrust the vibrator into him, his free hand clenching and twisting the sheets. 

John watched from his place next to the door, his own cock stirring in his fatigues, pressing against the zipper uncomfortably. He honestly didn’t mean to walk in on Kaidan fucking himself, he just came over to spend some time with the Major, maybe flirt with him a little bit. But once he heard the moans, he thought Kaidan was having a bad migraine and wanted to see if there was anything he could do. 

He was… much happier with this outcome. The danger that he could be caught peeping in on Kaidan turned him on even more, making him cup his cock through his pants and rub slowly. Fuck he looked so good there, laid out on the bed, whining and moaning as he fucked himself. John cursed himself in his head as he palmed himself harder, hips rocking against his hand as he watched Kaidan get louder, watched as his hips pushed back against each thrust of the vibrator. He watched Kaidans hand move from being tangled in the sheets to around his cock, stroking quickly.

Kaidan glanced over at Shepard as he started to stroke himself in time with the thrusting of the vibrator, and saw him with his hand over his crotch, hips thrusting. The thought of the commander being aroused by him, jerking off to him, turned him on more than anything.

“John…” Kaidan whimpered, eyes closed as he imagined instead that he was being held down and that it was his commander thrusting into him instead.

He was so close now, hips moving, he barely registered the heavy breathing he could hear from the door, a sure sign that his… audience… was close as well. He felt himself tense up as his hand moved faster along himself, bringing him to his peak. He opened his eyes and looked over to John, locking eyes with him as he let out a long moan of Johns name and came hard across his hand, long strips of white painting the bed below him. 

He closed his eyes again and pulled out the vibrator before he got over sensitive, turning it off as he pushed it to the floor before lying down on the other side of the bed. When he blinked his eyes open and looked at the door, there was no one there. 

Kaidan frowned and sat up slightly, was it just his imagination? Or did Shepard leave? He chewed his lip anxiously before shaking his head. Must have been his, apparently, very good imagination. 

He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear the hiss of the front door opening and closing.


End file.
